Lies,Lies,Go Away,Come Again Another Day
by ABeautifulBrokenMess
Summary: They were trying to lie. We already knew the truth. End of story. Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Lies, Lies Go Away, Come Again Another Day**

I jumped as I was jarred from my dreams as my alarm clock blared through the entire house, waking up my brother and sister. I scrambled to turn it off, but all I ended up doing was tangling myself in my sheets. Finally I just slammed the offending object on the ground repeatedly, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"Ahhhh!" I heard my sister groan as she pulled herself out of bed. I smirked, not feeling sorry for her. That's what she gets for pushing me into the lake by our house yesterday, for no good reason. I promised retribution, and she got it.

I heard the stomping of her furious footsteps before she rounded the corner to my room, and I braced myself for her rage, knowing how she gets when she was pissed. She slammed my door open, breaking the door stopper and forcing the door handle into the wall, effectively trapping the door open.

I looked up and saw my sister's livid expression. "What's wrong Emily?" I asked in my most innocent voice, still smirking at her. She scowled at me and her green eyes flashed bright with power.

"Don't give me that crap, Domonique! I know that you're the one who set the alarm up on full blast! You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Why would I do that my dear sister?" I said in a sugar-coated voice. She bared her now exposed fangs at me.

"Beca-" She cut herself off when she saw the date on my calendar.

"Oh crap! Today we start school!" She screeched. I rolled my eyes at her and laid back down on my blanket-less bed, all of them balled up on the floor.

"Can you shut the fuck up for at least one goddamn second. She poked her tongue out at me and flipped me the bird and looked at the time. "Ok. Good. You woke us up at 5:00 a.m., so we have time to get dressed and do our make-up."

Our other sibling, our brother, walked in at that moment scrubbing at his eyes. "Wahhh? What's with all the screaming?" He asked tiredly. I just gave a pointed look at Emily. He understood immediately.

"I'm going back to bed." He started to walk out of my room, muttering about how 'bitches be trippin' and shit'.

"Today we're going to school!"

"Does this look like the face of someone who gives a shit?" To be honest, it didn't. It really didn't. But we needed him to be with us when we went, because he was our comrade in arms and we wouldn't be complete without him.

"You get to meet GIRLS!" I said getting slightly desperate. It was amazing, the emotional attachment we all had to each other. Yes, we all bickered and fought, but at the end of the day we were all each other had.

His head snapped up at that one. "Girls?" He asked surprised, as if he thought that there wouldn't be girls at a public school.

I nodded. "Oh yes. Girls just _throwing_ themselves at you because of your muscles." I cooed sweetly. I could feel his thirst increase as time went on, and internally rolled my eyes. His eyes brightened and I could see the gears turning in his head as he made a plan. "Ok girls, chop chop! We only have," he glanced at the clock,"2 hours to get ready! Let's go!"

Emily and I shared a knowing look, and just rolled our eyes. "Whatever," we sighed together. And then we started to get ready for Forks High School.

Edward Pov

_EDWARD! Get your lazy venom coated bones down here in something I would be proud of._

I sighed as I heard the thoughts of my favorite sister. I then walked across my room, and shut off my giant stereo, lamenting the existence of myself. Sometimes I wondered what the point of living was when you had access to everything. Money, people, _thoughts_. It's as if I was handed everything on a silver platter, and then I was expected to not get bored of it. The chase is half of the fun for most, but for me it was all of it.

Alice POV

I waited impatiently, tapping my foot and pacing. "What is taking him so long?" I said out loud, mostly to myself. Sometimes I worried about Edward, seeing as he didn't have a mate like the rest of us. He really didn't have anything to live for like the rest of us. I would get flashes of him committing suicide sometimes, a bit of fire here, a red cloak there. But they would instantly vanish and I would question whether or not I really saw them.

Then, my completely amazing best friend, decided to come over and peck me on the cheek. I soon then heard his voice, expressing a melodic concern for me.

"Ali, what's wrong? Your emotions are all over the place. From anger, to sadness, to impatience. Can you tell we what's going on? You know I don't like being out of the loop." He asked in a southern drawl. Even though we had secretly divorced ten years prior, Jasper still made sure that I was alright, and that I was cared for. We really were better as friends than in a relationship.

"I'm just worried about Edward," I whispered, "Sometimes I think that he's going to kill himself." He pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. We're his family, we'll take care of him." I nodded, and hugged hum closer.

Edward finally came down the stairs, and I hugged him. He seemed surprised, but hugged me back.

"We're family. Remember that."

Then we said our goodbyes to Esme, and walked to Edward's Volvo.

2 Mins. Later

We got to school early because of Edward's crazy driving. When I got out of the car, I started to bounce up and down on the balls off my feet in anticipation. Jasper had to put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Ali, why are you so excited? It's freaking me out!"

I was sucked into a vision for a minute, and came back out. Edward didn't see the vision because he wasn't paying attention.

"Alice! What did you see?" Jasper asked franticly. I only smiled at him.

"They're here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lies, Lies Go Away Come Again Another Day

Domo POV

We drove into the parking lot on top of Dominique's 2010 SSC Ultimate Areo, him wanting to make an impression on the kids of Forks. We warned him that we wanted to blend in, but he rolled his eyes and told us get in before he pulled off. Music was blasting through the stereo as we pulled in, echoing throughout the parking lot, catching the attention of all of the kids in the parking lot. Emily and I were on top of the car as we pulled in, totally not giving a fuck.

The students of Forks High School's jaws dropped as they watched us park, as if they had never seen a decent looking car before. I picked up my messenger bag hopped off, twirling a bit in the air to show off. My dress flew up a bit and i could see all of the disgusting, Axe drenched boys near the cheerleaders try to look up my skirt.

I grimaced and Dominique shouted, "Hey perverts! Don't make me kick your asses one by one!" He flexed his muscles and a flock of girl came over and whisked him away, giggling. I rolled my eyes, and turned around to face Emily. She looked just as bored and annoyed as I felt, and she glared at the kids who were obviously talking about us.

Too bad we could hear them.

_Oh my GOSH! Dude I totally call the chick in the black and red dress. She looks like she would be a good accessory on my arm for prom! I'm about to ask her out._

...I'm not going to prom with him, for several reasons. One, any respectable man would go so low as to literally pour the entire bottle of cologne on him like this guy did, and two, I'm not attracted to guys. I never have been, and I never will be.

He came over to me with a supposed to be a seductive grin as he paraded over to Emily and I with false confidence. I knew it was false, because he started to sweat like an over heated pig on a hot summer's day. He smelt disgusting, and his awful cologne wasn't helping.

I looked away from his disgusting body, and saw a boy sauntering over to my sister with what seemed to be the same intent.

I then leaned over and murmured to her, "_Totally NOT potential prom date, ten o'clock!"_ She the nodded, and turned around to deal with him.

The boy in front of me asked first, looking at me nervously with big eyes. "Uhm, hi. I know that we've never met before and we don't even know each other's names but I think there's a connection between us and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met.." I made the symbol with my hand for him to hurry up, his rambling starting to bore me.

"Anyway, will you go to prom with me?" I sighed, and shook my head.

"Sorry, but no. You seem like a really sweet guy, but there are other fish in the sea and all that jazz." Instead of giving up, he continued to pursue me.

"But why?" I rolled my eyes, starting to get irritated.

"Why? Because I'm gay. Jeez." Expecting him to drop it, I turned around to face Emily, who had already dealt with her boy.

"Are you sure you just haven't met the right guy yet?" He winked at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I froze, tears forming in my eyes. I hated physical contact from people I didn't know, it brought up too many bad memories of a time that I didn't want to repeat. Emily started to yell at him to let me go, but he wouldn't. I wanted to push him off of me, punt him in the crotch, _something_, but it seemed as though my body didn't want to listen. I was trapped inside of my own mind and i was screaming for someone to let me out, but no one would. Emily caught the attention of our brother, and dragged him over.

"He won't let her go. Get him off of her." The boy snorted in arrogance.

"She's not complaining. Do you want to me get off of you? Huh?" I couldn't move my mouth to talk, but I locked eyes with Dominique, silently pleading with him to understand. He nodded.

"Hey fuck face! You have ten seconds to let go of my sister before i snap your arms off and shove 'em up your ass!" He glared menacingly at the boy, who faltered at bit, but still wouldn't let go.

"I dare you." He didn't believe Dominique when he said that he would break off his arms, but I had seen him do it enough that I knew it wouldn't be pretty. Dominique stepped forward menacingly, and the boy finally got the hint. He ran off, letting me go. I shuddered, and smoothed down my dress.

"You okay?" I nodded at Emily, and she grabbed my hand and led me into the building, our brother trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Lies, Lies, Go Away, Come Again Another Day

Domo. Pov

We drove into the parking lot on top of Dominique's 2010 SSC Ultimate Areo. Music was blasting through the stereo as we pulled in. Emily and I were on top of the car as we pulled in.

The students of Forks High School's jaws dropped as they watched us park. When we jumped off the car, I could swear I heard everone's jaws drop to the ground.

I grimaced and Dominique shouted, "Close your mouth! You'll catch flies!" With a smirk.

They picked up their jaws, turned to each other, and started gossip about the new kids.

Too bad I could hear them.

_Oh my GOSH! Dude I totally call the chick in the black and red dress. She looks like she would be a good accessory on my arm for prom! I'm 'bout to ask her to prom!_

...I'm not going to prom with him.

He came over to me with a supposed to be a suductive grin as he paraded over to my family and I with false confidence. I knew it was false, because he started to sweat like a over heated pig on a hot summer's day.

I looked away from his disgusting body, and found a boy by the name of Tyler, going over to ask my sister out.

I then leaned over murmured to her, "_Totally NOT potential prom date, ten o'clock!"_ She the nodded, and turned around to handle the foul being called "boy".

Together we said "Meh."

Dominique heard us, and he walked away from his group of girls (of course), because he understood immeadiatly that someone was about to get hurt severly.

We never did.

Together the idiotic boys stuttered,"W-will you g-g-go t-to prom-m w-with me?"

Together we said,"Meh."

Together they had confused looks on their face.

Together we butterfly kicked them into the dumpters across the lot.

Together we walked arm in arm to the front office to receive our scheduals.

Forks High School Pov

**!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lies,Lies, Go Away, Come Again Another Day

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

Edward Pov

_Alice- OMG! That was so funny! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! SHOPPING! GUCCI SHOES! SHOPPING!_

_Jasper- That was an exellent butterfly kick. But, I'm just glad no blood was shed._

_Emmett- SWEET! This is going to be a fun school year!_

_Rosalie- That car is GORGEOUS! EDWARD! I WANT THAT CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY!_

Emily Pov

Domonique and I walked into the office to receive our scheduals with Dominique trailing behind.

I let go of Domonique's arm to walk up to the desk.

When she heard my steps towards her (very) cheap desk, the recepionist looked through her thick burgandy glasses. She then she gasped at me and my sibling beauty and power.

But, mostly me.

Anyway, I walked up to her and said with my most innocent voice," Hi. We're the Jones' Family and we're new here."

She shuffeled her papers and sat up as strait as she looked directly at Dominique while drooling.

I used my telepathy with my sister to show my thoughts.

_(Abc-Emily _**abc-Domonique)**

_That is NASTY!_

**What do you expect?**

_But she's like twice his age!_

**No she isn't. Dominique is like 5 times her age! GOSH EMILY!**

_It's still NASTY!_

**Whatever.**

After having that brief conversation with my sis and receiving our schedules, we walked out to our first class.

We all had the same schedules, so we didn't need a guide.

1st Period

2nd Period

English-

3rd Period

Music- Mrs. Muse

4th Period

P.E. - Mr. Brandon

LUNCH

6th Period

Dance- Ms. Joan

7th Period

World History

8th Period

Writing

I looked at my schedule. I smirked. This was the easiest schedule I have ever had since 1972 when I went to Harvard. I glanced over to my siblings. I could tell they were thinking the same thing by the looks on their faces.

We walked down the hall to English. It was an interesting walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Dominique POV  
I own nothing  
We turned the corner into the classroom and as our eyes gazed upon the pitiful space, they landed on five vampires.

It was them.

My hands balled up in fury. How could the monsters that caused my sisters so much heartache be here in this very classroom?

I peeked over to Domonique, who was on my right. I could see she was ready to burst into flaming tears.

I knew she couldn't cry here, it would raise questions.

I walked up to the teacher."Um, sir? My sister isn't feeling well and can I take her home?" I was being polite. If I were to act the way I acted at home, he wouldn't have had a choice but to ignore me.

"You may go home. If I may ask, will you return to class?" My muscles tensed. I knew we were the new students and he was just making sure to be prepared to have three extra students in his class. Nevertheless, his question made me cautious and it made me question whether or not I should consider the option of changing my class.

I was really frustrated. Why did he have to know? Nosy human!

I responded through my trance of hate for this man," No sir, I will not return to class today, for she is feeling very ill."

Then I turned on the heads of my heels and ran out the door.

Once I had got out of the building, I turned to see if Emily had followed me with Domonique.  
She had.

Domonique POV

Why were they here?  
Why was the reason I loved children here?  
Why was the reason I loved music here?  
Why was the reason I knew how to fight here?  
Why was the reason I loved fashion here?  
Why was the reason I loved to have fun here?  
Why was the reason I appreciated mothers here?  
Why was the reason I knew how to save someone from dying?

Why?

Emily POV

As I dragged Domonique through the school, I could see the tears coming down. It wasn't long before they started to flame up. It wasn't long she burst into flames.

We need to get home. NOW.

"Dominique, um- I think her tears are about to flame up, so… can we go home before we are sued for property damage? We could be revealed and others will find out." I was slightly freaking out here, because the last time she acted this way was when we had to leave Al-Mary behind in the asylum

That was an experience which I never wanted to relive. Ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Lies, Lies, Go Away, Come Again, Another Day

I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Domonique POV

You have not felt the pain I have felt, until you have died,

But I am still alive

You have heard the sounds of pain I've heard, until you have died,

But I am still alive

You have not caused the pain I have caused, until you have died,

But I am still alive

And I would go through it all again if it would save my family

_

I woke up in the back seat of Dominique's car, screaming. It got real messy soon so Emily had to step in and calm me down to tell me what happened. I still had trouble wrapping my head around anything. My brain wanted to reject all thought and words directed towards me.

"We ran into them again. The Cullen's." She mumbled, glumly.

At that moment, the entire world was spinning right eye started to twitch violently.

The only question running through my mind was,they were here?

Why should i feel bad for what happened? They are all fine...aren't they? They seemed happy; married, had a mate, and caring parents. It seemed like they were all making the best of this life whereas i am not. This entire time I blamed my self and felt horrible for what happened decades and decades ago. My pain is probably nothing over what they must have been through at the beginning. Behaving like this just won't get me anywhere. It's affecting my family and me in very negative ways. Yes, i should stop. Stop with this grieving. I think it's time that I lived again and enjoy this immortal life that i was given. I should have fun and possibly it will involve the Cullens.

I then thought of something.

I'll make them pay.

I started to chuckle darkly. "Let's give them a welcome back present they'll never forget."

Carlisle POV

I had just returned home from a long day at work, and found my children bickering with each other over something.

"Children, children, settle down! Why are you fighting?"

"Emmett broke my piano!" Edward screamed in my face.

I sighed,"Emmett you are grounded from playing video games for 2 months. Not only that but you have to by Edward another piano."

I then turned on the back of my heels and walked up the stairs and to my study.

As I stepped into my study, I was surprised to find Esme in there, reading one of my medical journals.

I immediately closed the door behind me and put my hospital bag on the ebony table beside my bookcase wall.

I turned around and noticed that Esme had closed the journal and had out it on the mahogany desk.

She walked closer to me and wrapped her soft arms around and and took me in her delicate embrace. She looked up at me with her warm, honey golden eyes and gave me a smile which put the sun to shame.

"Welcome home!" she said in her high soprano voice.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back against the wooden wall and pulled me with her. She then kissed me with so much passion and love that I just melted into a puddle.

I never knew what good deed i did to deserve this beautiful , perfect woman.

I brought my right hand up and tightened my left arm around her and touched her soft cheek. I leaned down and was kiss her again when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" she squirmed away from my embrace and looked at me with an evil, teasing smile. This beautiful angle was taunting me.

As i moved, she quickly flew out the door and down the stairs.

I sighed and started to walk down the hall and to our bedroom. I knew after she answered the door, she would surely come to our bedroom. I smiled in anticipation.

I started to remove my tie when Esme called me in a shaky voice,"C-carlisle, w-we have a v-visitor."

My eyes widened and immediately I jumped to wrong, frightening conclusions.

I refastened my tie and zoomed down the stairs as fast as I could at a human speed, and I wished I hadn't when I looked at what was standing before me.

On the ground in front of me, was a little girl who looked to be about the age of six, and was bleeding from every natural hole in her body.

The part which scared me to the extreme was that I knew her.

Looking at her brought back terrifying was the first patient I couldn't save.

I could hear her whispering to me in a quiet which kept getting louder and louder until she was screaming at me, "Why couldn't you save me? You promised!". She did the same thing over and over again.

Then she let out the most gut-wrenching scream I had ever heard in my entire life, human or otherwise.

And then she disappeared.


	7. Author

Hey guys,

Ok, I know that I don't have many fans, but, this is ridiculous! I only have six reveiws, and they are from the same person each time. And she's my beta! So, I'm not updating until I get ten reveiws. You hear me? TEN. Diez. Dix. And all those other languages I don't know.

REVEIW!


End file.
